Screwing with the prophecy
by Reebtoor
Summary: A series Of mostly One which I will mess with,Exploits, or just have fun with different aspects of Harry apter 1 Lily's knowledge of the Muggle world Prevents Either Harry and Neville from becoming the prophecy child.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own I owned Harry Potter Why would I waste my time writing Harry Potter fan fiction. Of which I do not get paid . When I could just write another Harry Potter book and get paid for it.**_

 _ **Screwing with the prophecy**_

The Potters had known about prophecy for about a week now. The prophecy specifically states that the child who would defeat the dark Lord would be born at the end of July. Lily had a plan to make sure her child would be that child. And with any luck she would not only be able to convince her husband but also her friends Alice and Frank Longbottom. Who were expecting a child also at the end of July.

James it is a simple procedure people do it every day!

I don't Lily how do you know those Muggle healers know what they're doing. Shaking his head in denial.

They're not healers James, their doctors. And of course they know what they're doing. That's what go through several years of school for. As she stared at James trying to make them see this was a good idea.

It just seems so barbaric. They want to cut you open to remove the baby while you're awake. ] looking slightly green at the thought.

Oh. Honestly James as soon as I released by the models we can easily get any damage fixed up with potions. I plan to ask Serv to make the necessary potions.

You want to ask him to help. But Lily he is the one responsible for telling baand putting us all in danger slamming his fist on the table.

Yes I want to ask him for help. And yes James I'm aware of that he is the one who told the Voldemort. But as soon as he realized his mistake he went and told Dumbledore. He's trying to help us.

You mean he's trying to help you. We both know he could honestly care less, if something happened to me.

That's not…. he is trying to help me and he knows that if anything happens to you it will hurt me. And it's not like you didn't give him plenty of reason to dislike you and your friends James.

That last statement was followed by silence as James tried to come up with something to defend himself with. That he had not tried already.

I'm doing this even if he won't support me. I have to protect are son.

All the fight seemed to leave James at those words. Alright fine. If you're absolutely sure really if you're sure that I will support you.

I am. Thank you James. She exclaims giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Frank and Alice Longbottom who had come over to hear Lily's idea on how to save their children. They had been watching the fight escalate since they arrived several minutes ago. When Alice decided now was a good time to speak up.

Lily how are you? Its good see you.

Alice. Frank. When did you get here?

Not long. She went to hug the other woman. James and Frank gave each other a sort of awkward handshake having never really been friends in school and having very little interaction at work.

Come I have tea and biscuits set up in the other room.

Once all the occupants were settled. Lily took a deep breath and said I think you and I should consider getting a planned C-section a week or two before the end of the month July. That way neither of our children will be the prophecy child.

Frank just looked confused. But Alice eyes lit up and understanding. I remember learning about that for my Muggle studies project in seventh year. It's a Muggle medical procedure to remove a baby from the mother when there are complications. I even got permission to go and interview a Muggle doctor about it. It's really fascinating what Muggles are capable of even without magic.

Frank spoke up for the first time .Is it safe?

Lily smiled at him. Yes it safe. Especially when it's not an emergency. But just like with most things are always a risk. I'm sure the doctors could explain it far better than I could.

Frank just looked over at Alice and said you know I'll support you either way.

Alice thought about it for several minutes. I think it's a good idea but I'd like to talk to some doctors to be absolutely sure. I will do anything to protect our son.

Several months and visitsto the doctors later.

Neville Frank Longbottom was born on July 15 at 11 AM.

Harry James Potter was born on July 15 11:30 AM.

Since no magical child was born at the end of July the prophecy became void. The Potter and Longbottom families lived. Without the prophecy to hide behind the light side actually fought back against Voldemort instead of leaving it up to an inexperienced 11-year-old boy. Voldemort and his horcruxs were eventually destroyed. In the wizarding world was at peace once more.

 **AN Hope you like review. I will update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

If I owned Harry Potter there would've been a hold chapter dedicated to killing umbrage. Unfortunately there is not . So therefore I must not own Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was running late.

Inside the hogshead bar Sybill Trelawney sat at a table in the back corner waiting for Dumbledore so that she could hopefully earn a position as a divination teacher. She stared into her teacup predicting death in general misfortune for anyone who would listen. it was at that moment when Sybill belted out the prophecy. Loud enough to draw the attention of two drunk wizards in a nearby booth.

Wha's she on abot now? Slurred the man with the long blond hair side to his companion dressed all in black .Do't know. Do't . Hav another dink. It makes her eassier to ignore. They been there for hours waiting for the senile old man to show up. And in that time that woman had not once stopped "predicting" one awful thing after another.

And so the prophecy went ignored and unheard by anyone who would have cared.

Sometime later

I'm so sorry my dear to have kept you waiting. I do hope I wasn't keeping you from anything important my dear?

No, no I don't think so Headmaster Dumbledore. With the air of someone been spacing out.

Sometime later again.

I will need some proof of your abilities my dear if you don't mind.

Of course headmaster. Sybill stared down into her crystal ball. You are grieve danger...

I think I've heard enough. I'm sorry my dear I just don't think you have the qualifications we are looking for in our divination teacher.

two now very drunk wizards sitting nearby cheered.

But wait please I can do this.

Unfortunately, Sybill had no more prophecies. Sybill Trelawney never became the divination teacher for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Or any school.

Two drank wizards learned that the cruciatus curse still hurts even when thoroughly drunk. It just adds unfortunate lack of bodily control.

Two boys and their families went on living their lives completely oblivious to what could been a life altering event.

After all, if no one there to listen is a prophecy still prophecy?


End file.
